The present invention relates generally to steam kettles utilized in commercial kitchens, and more particularly, to a floating lid construction for steam kettles which prevents undesirable rotation of the kettle lid.
Large commercial steam kettles are commonly used in large scale cooking operations and may include a large lid which is movable between a raised position for providing access to the contents of the kettle and a lowered position for sealingly covering the open top of the kettle. In order to provide suitable positioning of the kettle lid, the use of a floating attachment of a movable arm to a center of the kettle lid has been provided in the past by providing a ball and socket type attachment structure between the arm and lid. Unfortunately, such floating center attachments have resulted in a kettle lid which is rotatable. As a result, condensate rings or rims positioned on the inner surface of the kettle lids can rotate out of their functional positions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide a floating kettle lid assembly which also prevents rotation of the kettle lid in order to maintain proper rotational positioning of the kettle lid condensate ring.
In one aspect of the present invention, a lid assembly includes an elongated arm movable between an upward position and a downward position and a lid including a condensate rim extending from a lower surface thereof and positioned toward a first side of the lid. One of the arm and the lid includes a female coupling member extending therefrom which has both a coupling opening therein and a fastener receiving opening therein. The other of the arm and the lid includes a male coupling member extending therefrom and having a fastener receiving opening therein. The male coupling member is positioned within the coupling opening of the female coupling member such that the fastener receiving opening of the female coupling member is aligned with the fastener receiving opening of the male coupling member. A fastener passes through the aligned fastener receiving openings for coupling the male coupling member to the female coupling member and for preventing rotational movement of the lid. A size of the fastener is smaller than a size of the fastener receiving opening of the male coupling member to permit floating movement of the lid. Thus, the male coupling member, female coupling member, and fastener arrangement permits a floating movement of the kettle lid to provide a desired sealing positioning atop a steam kettle while also preventing rotational movement of the lid relative to the kettle to thereby prevent the condensate rim from moving out of its functional position. Preferably, the male coupling member is a boss which extends from the arm, the female coupling member is a projection which extends from the center of the upper surface of the lid, and the fastener is a pin.
Another aspect of the invention provides a steam kettle lid assembly including an elongated arm and a steam kettle lid having a central portion, a first side portion, a top, and a bottom. The central portion of the lid is non-rotatably coupled to the arm at an intermediate point along the arm. A condensate rim extends from the bottom of the lid along at least the first side portion of the lid. The arm includes a portion extending outward beyond a perimeter of the lid at the first side portion of the lid, such portion being pivoted to permit movement of the lid between a down position in which the lid is substantially horizontal and an up position in which the lid is angled relative to the horizontal. The first side portion of the lid, including the condensate rim, is located below the central portion of the lid when the lid is in the up position for allowing condensate on the bottom of the lid to run downward toward the condensate rim.
Still another aspect of the invention provides a method of attaching a steam kettle lid for movement between an open position relative to an opening of a steam kettle and a closed position relative the opening of the steam kettle, wherein the method involves providing an arm movable between an upward position and a downward position and providing a lid. A female coupling member is provided on one of the arm and the lid and a male coupling member is provided on the other of the arm and the lid. The female coupling member is connected to the male coupling member in a manner which permits floating movement of the lid relative to the arm, but prevents rotational movement of the lid.